creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dburch111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Game with No Name page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bushcraft Medic (Talk) 04:37, 12 October 2011 Bill9929 (chimney) 06:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 10:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) =Review= I know you do a whole bunch of reviews, That's cool! But can you not like... review things that you are not good as well... No offense :/ GoldenScare (talk) 03:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Guess what If you haven't seen it yet, I got around to reviewing your creepypasta. That is all. Daredfox (talk) 05:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sig Remember to leave your sig at the end of an edit like on talkpages with the signature button. 17:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC)It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. To Kill a Pokemon + A Very Cliche Pokemon Story They're trollpastas. Neither are in need of serious reviews. Also, you really need to stop editing things twice just so you can add a sig. It reeks of pointsgaming. Just add it after you finish the review, it's not difficult. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 00:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the detailed critique on my story! I really appretciate it. :3 Tigertonic123 loves lamp. (talk) 01:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Howdy. I see that you write reviews, and I have seen some of them. They are pretty fair and I was wondering if you could review my story, "The Walk." I posted it a couple days ago and haven't recieved any feedback. Thank you.Denalicain (talk) 00:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, Thanks for editing the story. I really regret all the typos and retarded shit like that because I was trying to create the sensations that I was shaking while I typed the story... I really dont know where I could give you credit for editing the story. Could you tell me what to say and where to put it? Sorry man. Hey man, Thanks for editing the story. I really regret all the typos and retarded shit like that because I was trying to create the sensations that I was shaking while I typed the story... I really dont know where I could give you credit for editing the story. Could you tell me what to say and where to put it? I am new to creepypasta so please dont blame me. Sorry. Chapp22 (talk) 02:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there just wanted to say thanks for adding the nidoran picture to the page, I was going to find one latert when I wasn't as busy so thanks again for saving me some times. FlickeringShadow (talk) 12:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply Sorry this took so long, had the one day ban hammer anyway You are correct this is my first pasta and hopefully not last but that depends on whether or not inspiration takes me. I'm glad you liked it, means I may be on the right path in my life. My fault for being new and a first CP. Thanks for making me feel good. Just thank you. Also thanks for the "Troll Pasta" makes me feel even better... -,- Dbirch its Angelus Lapis. Message me back on gts Notice You tagged multiple categories together that are standalone (Monsters/ghosts/demons/devil/etc.). Please look over the genre listing for a set of rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC)